


Finn Returns

by jacobperalta



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, and quinn just like ben, because ive decided that rachel is just like leslie, dont sue me, handcuffs?, it works, think about it, this is based on a parks and recreation episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobperalta/pseuds/jacobperalta
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are on their way to a date when they accidentally run into Finn after a few years of not seeing each other and Rachel being the nice person that she is, can't help but ask him to join them to dinner. Things happen and somehow- Quinn ends up being handcuffed.This is based on the Parks and Recreation episode: Dave Returns from season 4 episode 15. You don't have to watch the show to understand this fic don't worry
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	Finn Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another small one-shot when I should've been posting a new chapter of I Never Saw You Coming. Don't worry-- it's coming out tomorrow. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this little fic that I made in under two hours after I was discussing with my good pal Charlie and we noticed that there's a LOT of similarities between Leslie and Rachel and Ben and Quinn. We started discussing this particular scene that happened in season 4 and it just worked so well with Quinn, Rachel and Finn that I just couldn't NOT do it. I hope I did this justice!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Glee characters or Parks and Rec characters. This is just for fun!

“I still don’t understand why we came here,” Quinn groans, stepping back when a cop walks past her. Rachel doesn’t miss the way Quinn hides behind her and eyes the man in blue until he’s out of sight. She hears the sound of the blonde releasing her breath and Quinn’s sweaty hand slips into hers. Rachel chuckles and squeezes her girlfriend’s hand. 

“You know why we came here; Santana forgot her scarf last time and she’s too busy to get it back so we kindly volunteered to get it back,” Rachel explains dangling the scarf in her hand as Quinn’s eyes roam around the precinct with a scared look on her face.

“Damn Santana and her damn need to urinate all the time when she’s drunk,” Quinn mumbles and another cop comes from the side and she takes three large steps to the side to let him through. He eyes her curiously but she just smiles shakily at her and he continues his way. Rachel gives her a look and she glares at her “I’m not afraid of cops. I have no reason to be because I’ve never broken a law, unlike Santana, because I’m… deathly afraid of cops,” she finishes burying her face in Rachel’s neck after making she makes eye contact with a man in uniform for too long. 

Rachel chuckles and tugs on Quinn’s hand, “Alright baby. Well we’re done here anyways so we can leave. Our dinner reservations are in 30 minutes so we should head here now before we’re late.” The blonde chuckles at her and mutters something under her breath when Rachel turns a corner and suddenly stops walking which makes Quinn collide into her since she wasn’t looking at where she was going. She looks at the reason why Rachel stopped and sighs. Of course.

“Finn, hi!” Rachel says and Quinn releases another sigh at how excited the diva sounds. 

“Rachel, hey” Finn says, stepping closer to Rachel and the two of them both reach out to the other like they’re going to hug which makes Quinn step closer to Rachel protectively. 

They awkwardly hold each other’s forearms as Rachel says, “Wow you look great. You’re a… cop now!” she says, not bothering to cover her up her surprise. Finn nods, rubbing the back of his head like he always did. 

“Yep. Got into the force about a year ago. I’m loving it. I think the uniform fits me,” he says in a flirty but awkward tone. Rachel doesn’t even comment on it.

“Wow, I’m-- Um sorry Quinn is here too!” Rachel says suddenly remembering her girlfriend is behind her and she takes her hand. Quinn clenches her jaw because she’s not sure she appreciates her girlfriend of over a year just forgetting her for a second for the stupid person they both consider their ex. She doesn’t know how long it’s been since she last saw Finn but she would’ve been good with never seeing him again considering she knows Finn and Rachel’s history. She knows the reason they ended their relationship wasn’t because they didn’t love each other but because Rachel was moving to New York and Finn was staying in Lima which it seems like he’s not anymore. For some reason. 

“Hey Quinn,” he says and uncomfortably shakes her hand. They both have sweaty hands which just makes it plain awful. “Nice to see you again.” 

“Finn,” she says as a greeting and she turns back to Rachel . “Let’s go, baby” she says already trying to walk away but Finn’s eyes widen and she sighs, already knowing what’s coming.

“Oh. You guys-- you guys are together? Um since when-- since when?” 

“About a year,” Quinn says dryly and Finn nods, looking at the ground thoughtfully and Rachel makes eye contact with her and she tries to communicate that she just wants to get the fuck out of her but the diva just glares at her and the blonde sighs. 

“We kept contact through college and about a year ago, I decided to kiss her and she kissed back,” Rachel grins and Quinn can’t help the smile on her face because the day Rachel had just kissed her out of the blue might have been one of the best days of her life. She had been pining for the brunette for some time now so when it was confirmed that they both felt the same way, they immediately started dating. 

“Well that’s nice,” Finn says in a tone that is clearly not sincere, “Anyways I need to get to the gas station and get a frozen burrito… to eat alone… here I guess,” he says pointing to a chair and Quinn sighs, closing her eyes and already anticipating what’s coming. 

“Well. See you later--”

Rachel cuts her off without a care in the world, “You should have dinner with us.” 

Finn smiles, “Okay.”

\---

“Quinn’s doing an amazing job at what she’s doing right now,” Rachel says looking at her with her fork in the air, “She just released her new book which is highly based on me may I add,” she says with a cheeky expression and Quinn smiles with a small blush on her face.

“Thank you, honey.”

“You’re welcome! She’s really smart.”

“Well you know the author-- the author is only as good as the book they’re writing about so… I’m trying to say you’re a real smart lady,” Finn says in a stammer and Quinn looks up from her plate to see the smile Rachel is giving him and she clears her throat, 

“Well you could say that again. If anything I’m not praising her enough.”

Rachel’s smiles softens as she looks at Quinn, “Aw.. Quinn” she says putting her hand over Quinn’s.

“I said-- I said my thing first,” Finn mumbles and the blonde rolls her eyes. 

“So how’s being a cop?” Rachel asks him once her moment with Quinn is over. 

“Oh it’s good. I catch a lot of bad guys,” he says smirking at the brunette, “I’ve caught about-- about 6 bad guys.” 

“Congrats?” Quinn says, unsure and he nods, clearing his throat. He suddenly gets up from his chair and the two women look at him as he suddenly towers over them.

“I think I’m gonna take a wa-- just go outside,” he tosses his napkin back on the chair and points to Rachel and Quinn isn’t sure if she’s imagining the sweat on his forehead or he’s really sweaty, “You look like I could use some company.”

“What?” The two girls say at the same time. 

Finn clears his throat once more, “Would you like to step outside with me? And catch up?”

Rachel seems to have realized what he’s trying to do and she shakes her head, “We have catched up, we’ve talked about.. about you being a cop and the 6 bad guys you’ve caught. I think we’re good!” she says but Quinn is annoyed now. Is this guy really trying to hit on her girlfriend in front of her? She puts down her fork and forces a smile

“I’ll go,” she says getting up and Rachel looks at her curiously.

“No I don’t want that,” Finn admits “Actually, Quinn. Could I just talk to Rachel... alone?”

“No actually Finn, I’d like to talk with  _ you _ .”

He fidgets from one feet to another and shoves a hand in his pocket, “I don’t want to talk to you, I wanna talk to Rachel.”

“Well I’d like to talk to you,” Quinn repeats, “But if not then... I’d like to talk to Rachel” she says turning to her girlfriend and Rachel swallows hard. 

“Well I’d like to talk to Quinn and then I’d like the three of us to… talk together,” she says gesturing around the three of them. 

Finn sighs, “Well then I’ll talk to Quinn,” he says pointing at the blonde, “And then you’ll-- and then I’ll talk to you,” he says pointing at Rachel, “And then you’ll talk to each other,” he says gesturing between the couple “And then we’ll all three talk… then,” he finishes and his face grows red at the end of his speech. 

“Alright,” Quinn says unsure as she looks back and forth between the two people who are now all stood up. 

Rachel looks at her, “So who’s…. who’s talking now?” 

“Me and Quinn.”

“Quinn and  _ I _ ,” Rachel automatically corrects and Finn frowns. 

“You guys are talking first?”

“What? No-- No just go you two,” Rachel says pushing Quinn towards Finn.

The boy starts walking away and Quinn glances behind her shoulder at Rachel with wide eyes and her girlfriend just shrugs with a weird expression on her face. Finn leads her to a more secluded place of the restaurant where no one’s dining and she’s pretty sure they’re not even allowed to be here but Finn is still in his stupid uniform so she guesses it’s fine? Honestly she’s not sure what’s even happening anymore. 

“I need you to know something man to man--uh man to woman,” Finn instantly starts and Quinn eyes the finger that’s being pointed at her with bored eyes, “I still have feelings for Rachel… in a womanly… fashion” he says gesturing around and Quinn’s eyes follows his hands “And I believe she feels the same… towards me. In a-- in a manly way.” 

Quinn opens her mouth but no sounds come out because she’s not even sure where to even begin with that. Rachel hasn’t been in a relationship with Finn for over four years and Rachel is as invested as Quinn is in their relationship which means that even though they’ve only been dating for a little over a year, they’re pretty sure this is  _ it _ for them. Quinn has never felt this way about anyone else for sure and she wants to spend the rest of her life with Rachel without a doubt. The idea that Finn thinks he can change that is laughable. 

“She doesn’t feel the same way,” Quinn finally says as if it’s the simplest thing in the world because in a way, it is. “Because she has a girlfriend… me. And-- and we love each other.”

“Yes!” Finn cuts her off and he waves a hand in the air, “That information, it’s not-- it’s not pertinent.”

“Well--” Quinn says over him, getting over the fact that Finn knows what  _ pertinent _ means. 

He continues, “Frankly, at this juncture. I just said to you one thing and… you’re-- you’re contriring me.”

“I don’t think that’s a word,” Quinn says slowly buy Finn just annoyingly waves his finger in her face some more.

“I think we’d all appreciate it if you would just… let me have 3 minutes with her alone,” he pauses and Quinn’s eyebrows shoots up to her hairline but he has the audacity to continue talking, “Consequently, I’d like you to clear the area.” 

Once again, Quinn finds herself opening her mouth in shock without knowing what to say. This is  _ her _ girlfriend they’re talking about. Her girlfriend of over a year but they’ve also been best friends all throughout college as they traveled back and forth from New York to New Haven every other week to see each other while Finn stayed in Lima. She won’t accept this. 

“Okay, I’m not gonna give my blessing for you to go and try to win my  _ girlfriend _ away from me. I think that that’s reasonable,” she says slowly to make sure he understands but he still has a surprised expression on his face like he wasn’t expecting Quinn to say no. Finally, he seems to resigns and he nods, 

“Okay,” he says taking a step towards Quinn. “Okay well fair enough and I wanna thank you for having this talk with me,” he says reaching his hand out and Quinn frowns but shakes his hand back because she’s just glad this conversation is over. Suddenly his other hand comes out of nowhere and she feels cold metal over her wrist and he closes the handcuffs on her and quickly closes the other end around a chair that was close to them. The blonde’s eyes widens and she tugs on the chain and she looks over at him who’s already starting to step away. 

“Are you serious?” she says in bewilderment.

“You brought that on yourself.”

“What?” 

\---

Rachel hears shuffling from behind her and she sees Finn hurrying to her and he sits down in front of her.

“I got something I gotta say to you,” he starts but she cuts him off when she sees her girlfriend isn’t with him. 

“Where’s Quinn?” 

He waves a hand, “She left.” 

She pauses and releases a dry chuckle, “She… left” she says trying to make the words make sense and now she’s really wondering where the blonde is. Finn nods as though she believes him.

“Yeah, she said that she had somewhere-- somewhere important to go and that she doesn’t respect you as a person.”

She raises an eyebrow, not believing him for a second, “ _ she  _ said that?” Rachel answers sarcastically. He waves a hand in dismissal. 

“Look, I’ve got-- I’ve got something to say and it’s emotional and it’s important and I need 30 seconds.”

She looks around but she doesn’t see anything so she gestures at him to hurry, “Alright, just-- what is it? 

He swallows hard, “Romance--” he starts but he’s cut off by a loud sound, like something being dragged on the floor and Rachel turns around to see Quinn walking towards them with a furious expression on her face and a chair being dragged behind her and Rachel gasps when she sees the shiny metal around her wrist linking her to the chair. The diva just turns around to glare at Finn who gives her a shaky smile. 

She gets up and rushes to her girlfriend, “Are you okay?” she says inspecting her wrist and she already sees the red mark around it but she doesn’t doubt it’s from the fact that Quinn  _ dragged _ the chair on the floor instead of picking it up. 

“Yeah,” Quinn says, looking at her wrist too, “My legs are starting to hurt so I need to sit down soon ironically.” Rachel nods at her girlfriend, knowing they did walk a lot today running errands and Quinn’s legs aren’t as strong as they used to be before the accident. She rubs her arm and looks at Finn.

“What were you thinking?” she says loudly, not caring about the people that started watching them since Quinn appeared handcuffed to a  _ chair _ . 

He stammers awkwardly, “I was thinking that I could… cuff her and then I’d have time to… you know… speak to you and then you would decide to be with me and we would…. uncuff her together and--”

“Can you just uncuff her please?” Rachel says cutting him off in an annoyed tone. Quinn fidgets from one feet to another and he mumbles a “sorry” before stepping closer to her to uncuff her. The blonde glares at him the whole time and Rachel sees Finn definitely regrets his plan now. Her hand is freed and the blonde reaches to massage her wrist. 

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” she says unceremoniously.

“I’m sorry, I see- I see that it maybe wasn’t the smartest idea--” Finn starts but Quinn cuts him off.

“It wasn’t.” she says sharply and then she puts her hands on her waist to reproduce what Rachel can only refer to as the  _ head bitch in charge _ pose. “Look, Rachel is mine now okay? You had your shot and you blew it. She doesn’t like you anymore and handcuffing her girlfriend to a chair won’t make her magically like you. She’s my girlfriend so you need to back off,” she says, jabbing her finger in his chest. It has definitely been a while since she saw Quinn talk to anyone like that and she can’t deny the effect that it has on her, especially when Quinn’s being so protective of her which she always finds hot. It’s why Rachel sometimes lets men flirt with her a little too long at the bar, but don’t tell Quinn that. 

Finn raises his hand and steps back, “Fine. Fine, I get it. I’ll leave you two alone,” he looks at Rachel hopefully but she looks away and he sighs, “Bye Rachel.” 

She doesn’t answer and she only looks up again when she’s sure he’s gone. Quinn takes her hand and brings it to her mouth where she can press a soft kiss on her knuckles, “Wanna go home?”

Rachel licks her lips and leans into her ear, “Yeah because that protective speech… definitely did something to me,” she says in a husky voice.

Quinn gulps, “yeah?” and Rachel eyes darken.

“Oh yeah.”

The blonde grabs her hand and slams some money on the table before dragging her away and Rachel follows her giggling and when Quinn opens the passenger door to their car, Rachel pins her to the car and kisses her with force. The blonde kisses back hungrily but pulls away before the diva deepens it too much and they don’t have the strength to wait until they’re home in Quinn's comfortable bed. 

“You wanna try the handcuffs tonight?” Rachel says cheekily and Quinn just pushes her lightly inside the car.

“Rachel!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope I made you at least lightly exhale through your nose instead of fully laughing. If you liked it, don't forget to kudos and maybe even leave a comment!
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want: @chloebeaie


End file.
